Lightning Out of Thunder
by Zenelly
Summary: His chest heaves with the deep breaths of sleep. Regularly spaced, the soft exhalations are soothing to listen to, rhythmic and drugging. His fingers twitch occasionally across the bed sheets, grasping after something unknown. DaiKen, if you squint.


**Disclaimer:**Nope. This one's not mine either, no infringement intended, blah blah blah.

**Author's Notes:** God, I don't even care if you guys haven't seen this series, because I will tell you right now: Daisuke and Ken are so fucking married. Jesus Christ, it's just too easy with them! I don't even have to try. They just sorta do this on their own. It's like "Hey, you two, don't be gay for each other, have some women," and they're all like "Wut? Oh hey there, Daisuke, how are you, let me open my heart up only to you," and "Wut? Oh hey Ken, I don't really care that an episode ago you were a bad guy, we can totally trust you right now, right? Right, I'm so right, god you're hot."

**Dedications: **To **Evil-Pixie-Dust**, because she's the one you can blame for getting me into Digimon to begin with. And I adore her for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning, Out of Thunder<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain spatters down from the sky, drumming along rooftops and windowsills with a dancer's careless grace. Low to the ground, wet heat clings to the legs and feet of those walking past, wafting between their steps, scent-heavy and suffocating. Thunder rolls between dark gray clouds, flashes at inconsistent intervals as though shouting "Here, I am here, see me, I am thunder, I am gone and here now, catch me, catch me"!<p>

And on his bed, Daisuke Motomiya lies, sprawling loose-limbed across the sheets.

His chest heaves with the deep breaths of sleep. Regularly spaced, the soft exhalations are soothing to listen to, rhythmic and drugging. His fingers twitch occasionally across the bed sheets, grasping after something unknown, unattainable, something ephemeral and elusive. The air seems heavier around Daisuke, like something just… presses down around him. An inexplicable gravity well.

A chirruping tone comes up from the floor, startling the burgundy haired boy out of his deep sleep, interrupting the soothing rhythm of his breaths. Blearily, he reaches out, searching with soft touches for the hard lines of his phone. Daisuke's fingers finally manage to stumble on it, and he flips it open.

"Hello?" he asks, voice sleep-husked and raspy.

"Um. Daisuke, can I come inside? All of my clothes are wet, and I'm getting a little uncomfortable."

Immediately, Daisuke sits up, pulling himself out of bed with shuddering and staggering steps, almost falling three times and dropping the phone at least four. "Shit, Ken, I'm sorry," he mumbles when he finally gets his phone back up to his ear and he's stumbling his way to the door.

He can hear Ken's smile. "It's not a problem." (Daisuke starts fiddling with the latch on the door.) "Can you even get the door open right now?" his friend questions laughingly.

"Shut up," Daisuke answers groggily as he opens the door, closing the phone with a soft clapping sound. Standing right outside is Ken, just as soaked as he mentioned, straight hair plastered in feathered patterns across his cheeks and jaw. His clothes hang and catch in uncomfortable looking places. Daisuke waves him inside, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you really forget that I was coming over?" Ken steps lightly inside, toeing off his shoes in the entryway. "It's not like you to be sleeping when you know I'm on my way over."

Daisuke only rubs at his face, movements still stilted with sleep. "But it's raining outside. And my bed was so comfortable…"

Ken shakes his head, smiling slightly.

It takes Daisuke a second to even respond to _that_ and that's just a little sad. But he blinks and squints and tugs Ken along behind him until they get to his room. Pointing … somewhere – his eyes have closed again, so he isn't exactly sure _where_– Daisuke mutters, "Change. You can't be comfortable," and half of those words are distorted through yawns.

(He doesn't have to be looking at Ken to know that his shoulders are shaking softly with suppressed amusement.)

Daisuke waits for Ken to finish changing, blearily opening one eye from time to time to check on his progress. When the slight boy is dressed in Daisuke's clothes (and man, Ken looks like he's swimming in Daisuke's shirt, but then again, that one is big on him too), Daisuke reaches out and hooks Ken into bed, tumbling them both down into soft sheets.

"Daisuke!" Ken protests, but Daisuke can totally hear the laughter in his voice. "Daisuke, I came over to help you study!"

Words muffled by the pillow, Daisuke says, "Study later, sleep now."

Ken huffs and tries to sit up. Daisuke only wraps himself around Ken's body, refusing to let him up without a fight. Eventually, though, Ken settles back into Daisuke's arms. "Daisuke," he tries, "We do need to study…."

"Later."

"But-"

"No buts. Later. Sleep."

Ken sighs, but Daisuke feels his body relaxing and he nuzzles into the space right behind Ken's ear happily. Thunder rumbles above them as Daisuke shifts enough to flip a blanket over their bodies, and then they are lost in the quiet warmth of sleep.

* * *

><p>Seriously, guys. Married, I tell you. SO MARRIED.<p>

Reviews are, as always, appreciated and responded to. Thank you for reading!


End file.
